<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mitt liv som anchoragebo by MineaHannaMaritEngstedt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775987">Mitt liv som anchoragebo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MineaHannaMaritEngstedt/pseuds/MineaHannaMaritEngstedt'>MineaHannaMaritEngstedt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Engines Series - Philip Reeve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Svenska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MineaHannaMaritEngstedt/pseuds/MineaHannaMaritEngstedt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Det finns 50 anchoragebor kvar efter pesten, det här är en kort historia om en av dem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mitt liv som anchoragebo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anchorage, före sjukdomen</p><p> </p><p>Sjukdomen, farsoten, pesten, massupphörandet av liv, <em>det</em>. Det spelar ingen roll vem eller hur de säger det, alla vet vad man menar.</p><p>Ingen blev skonad, ingen upplevde nå det inte du själv som strök med så var det någon du älskade.</p><p>Älskade</p><p>Inte älskar</p><p>Det är få som älskar varandra nu. Ingen har råd längre. Det är för lite värme, för lite trygghet, för lite folk, för att man ska kunna älska någon. Det finns ingen kvar att älska. Inte så som man har älskat förut. Nu finns knappt kärleken till livet självt kvar.</p><p>Men jag får inte tänka så. Gud vad hemskt, jag får inte tänka så. Livet är till för att bejakas, och bejakas ska det banne mig göras.</p><p>Jag måste</p><p>Jag måste resa mig. Jag måste gå på toa. Jag måste äta något.</p><p>Jag måste inte banka stortån i dörrkarmen, men det lyckas jag med ändå.</p><p>
  <em>Fan </em>
</p><p>Fan att det måste vara så svårt, så kallt, så helt och hållet meningslöst allt ihop. Fan att hon inte kan bestämma sig. Alla andra har lyckats tidigare. Alla andra har fått oss på rätt kurs. Alla andra har lyckats ge mening till sitt folk.</p><p>Varför lyckas inte hon?</p><p><em>Ta oss någonstans!</em> vill jag skrika in i hennes majestätliga ansikte, där det hänger bredvid köksskåpen. Menat att ge värme och trygghet, en bristvara i de anchoragska hemmen, beslutades det att ett byte skulle ske. Ett byte från det gamla till det nya, från den döda till den levande, från en markgrevinna till en annan. En som uppenbarligen inte kan hantera sitt jobb, av allt att döma.</p><p>Lusten att slita ner porträttet från väggen är stark, men spiken som håller upp det hindrar mig. Spiken som håller upp realiseringen av den nya verkligheten är en av få kopplingar till den lyckliga dåtiden som finns kvar i mitt hem.</p><p>Tavlan sattes upp av Axel.</p><p>Gud</p><p>Axel</p><p>Herregud</p><p>Min Axel</p><p>Som inte är min längre.</p><p>Han var bra på sådant - på att inte vara min längre.</p><p>Och på att spika. Mitt under en snöstorm kämpade han sig från hem till hem för att bringa värme till familjer, som i de flesta fall inte var kompletta längre. Han kämpade för att visa på en ny möjlighet, en ny framtid - inte en sämre framtid, bara en ny. Utbytesäran var egentligen butiksägarnas - en allmoseuppgift när butikerna inte var något värt att äga längre - men Axel vägrade låta någon annan trotsa ovädret och hängde alla tavlorna själv.</p><p>En efter en</p><p>En innan mig och en tavla efter mig.</p><p>Det finns ett flertal identiska Axeluppsatta spikar runt om i staden, men bara en som är spikad med ett leende riktat mot mig. Bara en spik som har fått utstå slag medan jag möttes av skämt. Bara en spik som stirrat hammaren i vitögat och samtidigt sett våra leenden i periferin. Bara en spik som i mörkret bakom markgrevinnans ikon hört ljudet av kyssar.</p><p>Bara en spik som visar att Axel har varit här, hos mig.</p><p>Det finns ett flertal identiska spikar runt om i staden, de flesta sitter på väggar i hem som ingen bor i längre.</p><p>Det finns alltför få kvar att älska i Anchorage.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>